The Pregnancy Project
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Senior year was supposed to be amazing, magical. Except when you're Gabriella Montez and you're pregnant. Or in her case, pretending to be.
1. The Idea

_750,000 teenagers between 15 and 19 become pregnant each year._

* * *

><p>I drummed her fingers along the surface of her desk. It was 4th period on the first day of school and I was already ready to go home.<p>

"This is your senior year." My sociology teacher, Mrs. Chudowski announced. "And I want you guys to do a social experiment." The class let out a collective groan. "Yeah, I know. I suck. I'm a horrible teacher. But the project isn't due until the end of the year. I just want you guys to be aware and start planning. Any questions?"

An over-zealous teen's hand shot into the air, "Mrs. C, are there any specifics we should know about?"

"It has to deal with society. Anything in society. Race, social class, religion, political views, the list goes on. Whatever you feel like doing. But it has to be taken seriously. It counts for half of your second semester grade."

The teen nodded and wrote something down in her planner. I rolled my eyes in amusement. Someone was way too eager.

The bell rang and everyone got up and started filing out of the classroom and into the hall. I sighed as I walked out of the class. I was half-way through the day. Three more periods to go.

"Hey Montez." My boyfriend, Troy Bolton greeted, kissing her cheek. "How was class?"

"Long." Gabriella replied, walking downstairs towards the cafeteria.

"You should have taken philosophy with me and Chad. It seems pretty easy."

I rolled her eyes. Every senior at East High had to take either psychology, sociology, or philosophy. I thought sociology would be easiest because I was a social butterfly. But with this project, I was screwed.

We made their way to the cafeteria where our friends were already waiting for us at our usual table.

"Gabriella how was linear algebra?" My best friend Sharpay asked.

"We didn't do much today." I told her. She thought it was ridiculous for taking college level courses in high school. It wasn't my fault I passed the math placement test in 7th grade and didn't have to take pre-algebra, placing me ahead of everyone. "Considering calculus kicked my ass last year, it's going to be hard."

My other friend Taylor smiled at me. We were in the same math class with me, so she felt my pain. "We can go through hell together, Gabriella. Mr. Mitchell isn't too bad."

"This year is going to be a lot of work." I said. "And that end of the year senior project is just added stress."

My friend Chad groaned, "I don't even want to think of that. A philosophy experiment. That's just confusing on so many levels."

"You should switch and take sociology with me." I suggested. "You could do yours on MTV or basketball."

"You think I can switch?"

"You can change classes the first two weeks of school." Troy explained. "After that, you have to wait until next semester."

Chad nodded, "I might take you up on that offer."

"I'm going to write a paper on serial killers." Taylor announced. We all turned to look at her. "Look, if I'm going to be an FBI profiler, I want to start early. What makes killers tick. Why do they do what they do? It's a fascinating topic."

I turned my head and saw my friend,

Lauryn walk into the cafeteria. Last month she announced she was pregnant on Facebook and people have since been avoiding her like pregnancy was contagious and they'd catch it by breathing the same air as her.

I turned back to my friends, "I feel really bad for Lauryn. Everyone is treating her like she has the plague or something."

"Yeah." Sharpay agreed. "It sucks. Some of the things people are saying about her are horrible. As if everyone in this school is the virgin Mary."

I turned back to Lauryn, who was sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria. I frowned. The people at this school sucked. "I'll be right back."

I got up from the table and approached Lauryn. She looked up with a shocked expression. "Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi Lauryn." I greeted, as I sat down. "Hope you don't mind me sitting here."

"Not at all." Lauryn said. "No one else wants to sit next to me."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, "How are you feeling?"

Lauryn sighed, "Really sleepy. I hear the 1st trimester is exhausting. I'm counting the days until I'm in the 2nd trimester and the energy kicks into over drive."

I nodded, "Yeah. I remember my when my God-sister was pregnant. She was always sleeping."

Lauryn nodded, "Yes. That's why I eat and do my homework as soon as I get home and sleep 11 hours straight. I won't wake up at all."

I glanced around the cafeteria and saw everyone staring at us. Hands covering mouths, sideways glances. This was what Lauryn had to go through for 179 more days?

"Take a picture!" I yelled. "It'll last a lot longer." Everyone turned back to their tables. "Gosh the people at this school are annoying."

"Yeah." Lauryn agreed. "And it's only going to get worse."

I could tell this was horrible for Lauryn. People were looking at me if I was crazy for sitting next to her. People were a crazy.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. I knew exactly what I was going to do for my senior project. It was just going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?" My mom, Cristina asked. We were sitting in my living room with Troy sitting next to me. "I'm not following."<p>

"I'm going to be pregnant."

"Not if I have a say so." Troy said. "We are 17."

"Pretend pregnant." I explained. "I can wear one of those fake pregnant bumps that they give actresses."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"For my senior project."

"Can't you just do a pie chart on Jersey Shore or something?" Troy suggested. "You're talking about having a baby."

"Pretend pregnancy." Gabriella corrected. "Which means no baby."

"You want to do this for your senior project?" Mom asked. She shook her head. "Gabriella Maria Leticia Montez! Have you lost your mind?"

"Mom it's a project. I'm not going to be a teen mom. You and daddy aren't going to be grandparents."

Troy stood up, and sat right back down. "Gabriella, this is...crazy. This is number one out of all the crazy things you've done."

"Look, I want to do something more than than your typical boring report on reality television or country music or something else boring."

"Gabriella, there are other ways to do experiments on pregnancy in our times." Troy said. "Watch Teen Mom."

"I want to go above and beyond."

My mom shook her head, "Mija, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Mom," I started. I really didn't want really want to fight her on this. "This is groundbreaking. I want to do something to show the ignorant, close-minded students something. I want to make people think."

"Brie, you saw the way everyone practically shunned Lauryn. You want to put yourself in that position, when you don't have to?"

"It's for the people who mistreat girls like Lauryn. I want them to realize what they're doing."

"I don't like this! I do not like it one bit."

"Mom, I'm not asking you to like it. I'm asking you to support me. Can you do that?"

Mom sighed. I had her. I know that she'd support me no matter what I do. "Fine. I'll support you."

I threw my arms around her and kissed her cheek, "Yay!"

"I'm telling your father." Mom added, as I pulled away.

"Ok."

Troy held up his hand, "Wait! What about my parents?"

"What about them?"

"I have to tell them." Troy replied.

I shook my head, "No! You can't tell them. They have to be kept in the dark."

"No way. I can't do that. You know I'm not good at lying, especially to my parents."

"Please." I begged, clasping my hands together. "They have to be kept in the dark."

"How are we going to pull this off?" Troy asked. "They're going to start telling people, and buying stuff. And they'll want to see ultrasound pictures and throw a baby shower. For a fake baby!"

"We can figure it out as we go along, I guess. Look, baby shower stuff isn't until the 7th or 8th month of a pregnancy. So we'll have time to figure things out." Troy gave me a hesitant glance. I gave him my best pout. "Please?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Ok."

"Really? You'll help me?" I asked. Troy nodded. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are amazing. You are the best boyfriend on earth."

"Yeah, I am. Don't forget it."

* * *

><p>"Gabriella, you wanted to talk." Mrs. Chudowski stated, once class let out. We were the only two people left in the room.<p>

I nodded, "Yeah its about my project for senior year."

Mrs. Chudowski chuckled, "Its only the second day of school. You sure are eager to get a head start."

"Yeah. My project will take up most of the year."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I'm going to be pregnant."

Mrs. Chudowski practically choked to death on the coffee she was drinking. "Excuse me? You want to get pregnant?"

"Oh no. Sorry for not making that clear. I'm to fake being pregnant."

"And how are you going to do that?"

I handed her the portfolio full of information I researched the night before. "I could buy a fake bump online. I can eat a lot of salt and drink a lot of water to give me that bloated look. Print ultrasound pictures off the internet."

"Ok, and after the 9 months? You going to pop out a Baby Alive doll?"

"I was thinking maybe only going up to the 7th month. That way I can actually enjoy my last couple months of high school. Prom, graduation, end of the year trip. I can still do that."

"You're willing to sacrifice your senior year on a project? Gabriella this is your golden year."

"I've had plenty of fun times in high school. I will survive. I think this is much more important. The teenagers at this school look at teen mothers as if they are on the bottom of the totem pole. The things that they say are horrid. I want to make a difference."

"Gabriella, this is risky."

"I know the risks and I'm willing to take them."

Mrs. Chudowski closed her eyes. She wanted to say no. I could tell.

"Look, if it's this much of a problem, I won't do it. I can write a 10 page paper on social class in the United States."

Mrs. Chudowski opened her eyes and shook her head, "No. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then. If this is what you want to do, then who am I to stop you?"

I smiled, "Really? You're letting me do this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mrs. C. I promise, you won't regret this."

"I hope not. We're putting a lot on the line here. The school board will have a complete fit about this."

"Don't tell them, then."

"Gabriella, its not that simple."

"Yes it is. No one finds out, until I tell everyone."

"You're a stubborn girl, Gabriella."

"So I've been told."

"But I will help you. I guess you can start whenever you feel like it."

"Great." I gave Mrs. Chudowski one last smile before I left. Once I made it out of the class, I sighed. Part one was complete. Now, I just had to figure out what I was going to do next.


	2. Month One

1)I love everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed this story. You guys are amazing and I would hug every single one of you if I could.

2)Sorry for any grammatical errors in the last chapter. I was exhausted when I wrote it and my editing skills were NOT up to par.

3)This story isn't my idea! I wish I was this clever. Read The Pregnancy Project by Gaby Rodriguez and Jenna Glatzer. It's a really good book. Or watch the movie. Either will work.

4)Yes, this is told in Gabriella's point-of-view.

5)Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Only 40% of teen mothers finish high school. Less than 2% get a college degree by age 30.<p>

Was I really doing this? I've been asking myself this question for over a month now. Am I really going to go through with this? I mean, it's like I've told anyone I was "pregnant". It was still early enough to think of a new project idea.

"What's wrong?" My older sister Lola asked, sitting down next to me on my bed. She was going to start her sophomore year at UC San Diego in a week.

"I'm just thinking." I told her. "I have a lot on my mind."

"About your fake pregnancy?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. I didn't tell her anything about this. "How did you know about..."

"Mom." Lola replied. "We were talking and she told me."

"Of course. Mom can be a big blabber mouth."

"She didn't mean to. She was rambling and it slipped out. I was two seconds away from calling you and cursing you out, when she told me it was fake."

"I swear, mom and dad are going to give themselves grey hair over this fake pregnancy. Imagine when you, me or Angelo actually have children one day."

"How did you get Troy to agree to this?" Lola asked, scratching her head in confusion.

I shrugged. I'm still trying to figure out how I got him to go along with this. "I don't know. He still thinks it's a bad idea, but once I get one, I have to run with it or I will lose my mind. I don't think he has much of a choice. I was going to do it with or without him."

"So he was going to be the father in this equation no matter what you did?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So does anyone think that you're pregnant?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Troy's family. Only his parents know the truth. He was going to lie to them, but Lucille started crying hysterically and ha a panic attack. We almost had to take her to the hospital. Troy ending up cracking. He isn't the best liar."

"Lucille, had a panic attack?"

I nodded remembering when we told them the other day. It was not pretty. "Yeah. She's just happy I'm not actually pregnant.

"You really have it all figured out, huh?" Lola asked, smiling.

I smiled,"Yeah."

I was lying. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I guess I was just going with the flow. This was totally new for me. I was such an organized person, but this was different.

"How are you going to tell your friends? And your teachers?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just tell them. Everyone else will find out, eventually."

Lola stared at me. "This is so much better than my senior project. I interned at Taylor's mother's office for psychology. I got an A, but you'll get like an A++, if that's even possible."

I let out an exaggerated sigh, "I hope." There was still a 99.9% chance this would blow up in my face.

"I have faith in you. This will be the most amazing thing East High has ever seen."

This was one of the moments where I seriously love my sister. She has the most optimistic view on life.

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in my room, staring at me. Taylor's mouth was open, Zeke was staring at Troy, Kelsi looked like she wanted to cry, and everyone else was just shocked.<p>

This isn't the type of staring I'm used to. I'm used to being stared at with envy, or admiration. Not this. This mixture of shock, and sympathy.

Sharpay cleared her throat, "Hold on. You're pregnant? How?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Well Sharpay, when two people..."

"Shut it, Super Sperm!" Sharpay snapped. I chuckled. One point for Ms. Evans. "I mean how can you two be so...stupid?"

"You guys have been having sex since you were like, what 15?" Taylor said. "I mean two and a half years later, your pregnant?"

Chad put his head in his hands, "Troy, you, Jason, Zeke and I didn't buy all those condoms for you to not use them."

"Yeah, and Gabriella," Sharpay started, pointing her finger at me, "I have seen you swallow your birth control pills dry. What the hell happened?"

Crap. I wasn't planning on explaining this. "Well, I guess things happen. This is just one of life's obstacles."

"This is a lot bigger than an obstacle!" Sharpay said. "This is...a baby! You are having a baby! You don't even want kids until you were 30."

"Yeah and in 6th grade I wanted Invisalign but my mom made me get regular braces. Life isn't always about what I want, anymore. I'm having a baby and it's about the baby."

"This is so selfish of you!" Sharpay exclaimed. "We can't do anything fun. We were supposed to go to Cabo San Lucas for spring break."

I almost told her we could still do this. I wasn't planning on doing this project past early April. I felt really bad about lying to my best friends.

I frowned, "Sorry Sharpay. I have to focus on school and this baby."

Kelsi looked shocked, "Wow. Gabriella, you actually sound...mature."

"What? Are you saying I'm immature?"

"Mature isn't the right word. Motherly, maybe?" Kelsi corrected.

"Thanks. I guess it comes with, you know, being a mom."

"So how far along are you?" Jason asked.

"Five weeks."

"How are your parents taking this? Troy's jaw isn't broken."

Troy shrugged, "Well, they're pissed, but what can they really do. We're turning 18 in a few months. They'll soon have no control over us anymore."

"What about college?"

"I'm going to college. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm getting a degree." That was probably the most honest thing I've said in this entire conversation. I'm getting out of this boring as town if it's the last thing I do.

"Yeah, but statistics say..."

"Lets not get into stats right now, Tay." Troy said, cutting her off.

Kelsi sighed, "So this is really happening?"

Troy gave her a nod, "Yes. Brie and I are...having a baby."

My room got silent. No one could say anything. They were too shocked to speak.

Sharpay cleared her throat, "You better have a girl."

I smiled, "Let's hope."

* * *

><p>School. For the first time in a while, I was looking forward to this. Excited and nervous. I had no idea how this was all going to play out. I hope my friends didn't spill the beans.<p>

"Are you ok?" Troy asked, watching me pace back and forth in front of him.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm just...I don't know."

Troy grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug. He smelled like Hugo by Hugo Boss. "Breathe. Are you breathing?"

"Yes." I mumbled into his chest, taking a deep breath. "I'm breathing."

"Good girl."

I pulled out of his embrace. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch." Troy kissed me on my forehead and walked off.

I walked down the hall and made my way to the girl's bathroom. Sharpay and Taylor were in here doing their makeup. "Hi."

"Hey!" Sharpay chirped, excitedly. I guess she was feeling better after her temper tantrum yesterday. "How are you?"

"Not feeling too good." I answered.

Sharpay frowned, "Is it morning sickness?" Her voice dropped with the last two words.

No, it wasn't morning sickness. It was anxiety. "Yeah. Morning sickness."

"Saltine crackers and ginger ale." Taylor told me.

"Are you tired?" Sharpay asked. "Are you getting at least 10 hours of sleep?"

"Yeah." Another lie. How many lies am I going to tell? What if I can't stop?

Taylor pulled a bottle out of her purse. "Here. I got you some cranberry juice. It keeps you hydrated and it helps protect you and the baby."

I smiled, "Thank you, Taylor."

"No problem."

The bell rang. "Tay, we have to get to math."

Taylor frowned, "Don't remind me about math class."

I grabbed her hand, "Let's go. Bye Shar. We'll see you at lunch.

Sharpay grabbed her makeup bag off of the counter, "Bye."

Taylor and I left the bathroom and rushed to math class. Mr. Mitchell was a total asshole to people who were late.

We quickly walked into class and took seats in the back row. As soon as we sat down the bell rang.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Mitchell greeted. "Get out your notebooks, because we are going to spend all day talking about inverting matrices." The entire class groaned. "Oh, it's not too bad."

Mr. Mitchell started talking and I started to tune it out. I went to bed really late and I was exhausted. Maybe I should start getting 10 hours of sleep.

Someone tapped my shoulder, "Excuse me. Gabriella?"

I turned around and saw my classmate, Amanda. "Yes, Amanda. Did you want something?"

"Is it true?" Amanda asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you pregnant?" Amanda whispered, sharply.

"Excuse me?"

Amanda showed me her cell phone. She had a text message from someone saying I was pregnant.

I grabbed her phone and studied the text. "Who sent you this, Amanda?"

"I don't want to say."

"You better say." I ordered. "And you better say it quickly."

"It was Ellie Richards."

"Ask her who told her." I ordered, handing the phone back to her. She typed a message quickly.

"Ellie said Heather told her. Heather heard you talking about in the bathroom."

"Heather?" I repeated.

I couldn't stand Heather. She was such a bitch. I didn't see her in the bathroom. Was she hiding in the stall?

Amanda gave me a nod. "Yeah. So is it true? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Amanda. I'm pregnant." Amanda was about to say something but I stopped her. "If this ends up in the school newspaper, I will punch you in the throat. Really hard."

* * *

><p>It was official. Everyone knew I was pregnant. This wasn't how I wanted it to come out. That bitch Heather stole my spotlight.<p>

I don't know how I was going to tell everyone, but a fucking mass text message was _not_ how I imagined things going down.

Chad looked at his phone, "Montez, you're a trending topic on Facebook."

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. It says Heather Morgan and 23 other friends posted about Gabriella Montez. Someone named Claudia Wells said, "Wow. Gabriella Montez couldn't remember to use birth control. She's an embarrassment.". It got 7 likes."

"So not only does the school know, but probably most of Albuquerque." Troy said, putting his arm around my shoulder. He gave it a slight squeeze.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sorry Gabs." Sharpay apologized.

I was confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"We shouldn't have been talking about your pregnancy in the bathroom." Taylor explained. "If we wouldn't have been talking about it, none of this would have happened."

I shook my head, "Don't blame yourself because it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known about that fly on the wall."

"We still feel bad."

"Don't. Honestly, I'm not mad."

"You aren't? Why not?"

"I mean in like, four months, everyone was going to find out sooner or later. Sooner is better than later."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes." I assured. "I'm ok."

"Positive?"

"Like my pregnancy test." I joked. I had to admit, it was a good joke. Troy let out an amused snort. He knew if I ever took a pregnancy test, it'd be extra negative.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I grabbed my bag and started out of the cafeteria. Only a few more classes and I can leave.

"Gabriella!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Lauryn coming towards me.

"Hey Lauryn." I greeted. Her face was flushed and pieces of her reddish-brown hair were falling out of her bun. "Are you alright?"

"I was running, no speeding walking from the library." Lauryn replied. "I can't really run anymore."

I started walking again, "You shouldn't. It's bad for the baby."

"Right." Lauryn agreed. "So, welcome to the club."

"What club?"

"The Pregnancy Club." Lauryn said.

"Oh!"

"I got a text from Heather saying you were pregnant. I have no idea how she got my number."

"Heather's our own personal Gossip Girl. It's really annoying."

"Don't let Heather bug you. She's a bitch."

Lauryn stretched her arms above her head. I could see her tiny baby bump peeking out from under her shirt. It was crazy how real it was.

I dismissed Lauryn's comment with a flick of the wrist, "Heather doesn't get to me. I find her ridiculous at times."

Lauryn laughed, "She's very ridiculous. I'll have your back, though. We have to stick together. We can waddle down the halls together."

We stopped in front of our classroom. I gave her a hug. "Thanks Lauryn."

After a few seconds, Lauryn hugged me back, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as I pulled off my shoes and threw them across my bedroom floor. "I'm so tired."<p>

Troy put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. "Today seemed to drag on."

"When I walked into school, people were complimenting me on my makeup and my purse. Walking out of school, people were calling me 'mommy', 'MILF', and 'preggers'. It's crazy how fast things can turn around."

"This is what you wanted, right. You wanted everyone to find out."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it on my own time."

"This just accelerates the process. Sooner or later, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but..."

"No buts, missy!"

"I guess I didn't expect everything to happen so fast. We told our friends yesterday, and today the rest of the world finds out."

"Oh quit exaggerating."

"You know what I mean, smartass."

"Want my opinion?" Troy asked, taking his hands off my shoulders.

"Sure. Now keep rubbing."

"My motto is, "Fuck it.". Babe, you can't plan everything."

"You're right."

"And because you are such a good little manipulator, I'm stuck in this with you, too." Troy added, jokingly. "We are in this together, so if anyone messes with you, they'll have to deal with me."

"You deserve the Boyfriend of The Year award."

"I should have gotten it years ago with all the stuff you've pulled in the past."

"I'd totally have sex with you if I wasn't so tired."

Troy shook his head, "No way!"

"Why?"

"Look, sex can result in a real pregnancy. And I've seen what pregnancy can do to people. Plus my mom made me watch the video of her giving birth to me. We aren't having sex until we're not fertile anymore."

"That'll be a long time from now. I'd say about 40+ years." I teased.

"I can wait."


	3. Month Two

By age 30, only 1.5 percent of women who had a child as a teenager have a college degree.'

* * *

><p>Waking up at 7 in the morning is not how I really intend on starting a Saturday morning. Especially to a phone call. Everyone knew I was not to be talked to until at least 8.<p>

I groan as I turn over to reach my phone. Whoever was calling must want me to murder them with my bare hands.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella!" It's my brother, Angelo. His voice was frantic.

"Hi Angelo." I greeted.

"You're pregnant." Angelo stated. "You're having a baby."

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, "Mom told you?"

"Yeah." Angelo said, his voice sharp. "And she isn't the person who should have told me."

"Look, Angelo..."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Angelo asked. "Gabriella, this is unbelievable."

"Can you please calm down?"

"Calm down?" Angelo chuckled. "You want me to calm down." His voice was vicious. If he was standing in front of me, I'd probably be flinching in fear.

"Yes."

"I won't calm down because my baby sister is having a baby. You aren't even out of high school, yet. Did mom and dad ever tell you what to do to, I don't know, how not get pregnant?"

"They did, but things happen. Condoms are only 98% effective."

"What's going to happen? Are you giving the baby up, and you keeping it, are you an Troy going to get married."

"I'm keeping the baby, and no, Troy and I are not getting married." Gabriella answered.

"He doesn't want to marry you? That's so selfish."

"_I_ don't want to marry Troy." Gabriella corrected. "At least, not now. I'm 17. Is that even legal in New Mexico?"

"What's about school?"

"I might go to community college, and then transfer to a 4 year."

Angelo scoffed, "Wow."

"Can you make you're obvious disgust for this situation a little less apparent?"

"No I can't. If you think I'm going to just roll over and be happy about the fact that my 17 year old sister is having a kid, then you're wrong. You're smart. You're giving up all your options until you're 36. You don't want to stay in New Mexico. You didn't even want children. And it's you, that is going to be making all the sacrifices, not Troy."

"Can you..."

"What if he just decides that he doesn't feel like being a parent? He can leave, and you're going to have the baby."

"I didn't want this, but I'm going to grow up and be a parent." Gabriella said. "And you can either disapprove, but support me, or you can ignore me."

"If you don't want this, don't be a parent. Give the baby to parents who are ready and able."

I hung up the phone. Talking to Angelo was like talking to a brick wall. A complete waste of time.

* * *

><p>"Troy?" I turned to Troy and saw him staring at his Biology textbook.<p>

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Am I making a mistake?" I asked. "Doing this whole pregnancy thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Angelo called me this morning. My mom told him I was having a baby, and he's pissed off."

"He's your older brother. Did you expect anything less?"

"I just want to know if this experiment is worth causing a ton of unnecessary family dysfunction."

"That's not up to me, Montez. That's up to you. It's too late to back out, now. Everyone knows."

"It's still early enough for me to say I got a false positive, or I lost the baby."

"Gabriella, I don't think you should back out. If this experiment is something you are passionate about, then I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"Well what if everyone hates me after the big reveal?"

"Who are you worried about? People like Heather? If people are mad, it'll be because they're guilty."

"What about Lauryn?" I questioned. "She thinks I'm the only person who understands her, when in reality, I have no idea what she's going through. I'm only pregnant outside of this house."

"When she finds out your reasons, she'll understand. You're intentions aren't to manipulate her." Troy explained.

"Honestly, I'm the only friend she has. And when the one friend you have, lies to you, that has to suck."

"Then tell Lauryn the truth." Troy suggested.

I shook her head, "I can't tell everyone I know. People have to be kept in the dark."

"Why are you just now so guilty over this?"

"My talk with Angelo. Not everyone is going to be as supportive as I thought. He was so disappointed in everything."

"You wanted this to be as real as possible, right?"

I nodded, "Of course I do."

"People are going to feel very strongly about this. You remember my mom's reaction?"

I let out a chuckle. Poor Lucille. "Yes, I remember."

"Ok, then, we're just to have to roll with the punches. For the next 5 months. Angelo will eventually lighten up."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. Did you forget how stubborn we Montezes are? We don't forgive and forget as easily as others."

"You're his baby sister. By nature he has to be protective over you. He'll get over his own disappointment to support you."

I played with the laces on my boots. Something I did when I was nervous or confused, "Yeah, but..."

Troy stared at me, "Are you looking for a reason to back out of this? Because if you are, you aren't going to get one from me. Especially since you roped me into this with you."

"We've been doing this for two months, now. I'm just paying closer attention to everything."

"Don't chicken out on me." Troy teased.

"I'm not chickening out." I argued. Gabriella Montez does not chicken out of anything.

"So stop second guessing yourself. You're Gabriella Montez. You're smart and you're going to kill this thing."

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Is that your way of saying "Hey Troy, thanks for being the best boyfriend/advice giver/confidant on the entire planet. I love you and you're amazing."."

"Wow, you got all of that out of my 3 words?" I teased, flashing him a smile.

"Ok, then."

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck, "I'm joking. Thank you, Troy. You are amazing."

"Of course I am."

"Ok, we obviously can't give each other compliments, Bolton."

Troy kissed my temple, "I'm always complimenting you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I replied, sarcastically. I looked at my watch. "I got to go." I grabbed my phone and started to get up.

Troy grabbed by wrist, "You're leaving?"

"I'm going over to Lauryn's house." I gave Troy a quick peck on the lips.

"You're leaving me to work on this biology crap all by myself?"

"Troy, it's not that hard."

"Sure, it isn't."

"I'll help you tomorrow." I gathered the rest of my stuff and started walking out of his room, "Bye bye."

"Call me, later." Troy called out.

"If I feel like it."

"You better, Montez."

* * *

><p>"This book is really crazy." Lauryn told me. I looked up and she was reading a book all about pregnancy. "It says at 4 months, your baby should be about 4-6 inches long, weigh about 4 ounces, and it is developing eyelids and eyelashes."<p>

"Really?"

Lauryn nodded, "Yeah. If my baby only weighs 4 ounces, why am I the size of a house?"

"You aren't the size of a house." I argued. "That is a major exaggeration."

"Gabriella, you're lucky. When I was two months, my face, feet and hands were swelling up."

I laughed, nervously. "Lucky me."

"Before this, I was tiny. I was a cheerleader. Now all I'm doing is eating, and sleeping, and gaining weight. It says I'll gain about 10 to 15 pounds during my second trimester."

I took the book out of Lauryn's hands, "It says light eating and cardio can keep your muscles tone. Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean that you have to settle for being fat. Most people use the whole eating for two thing as an excuse to eat unhealthy food and being lazy."

Lauryn laughed, "Honestly, the last time I stepped foot into 24 Fitness was the day before I found out I was pregnant."

"Who was the first person you told about your pregnancy?"

"My mom." Lauryn replied. "I was so freaked out, I just texted it to her. She was back here 5 minutes later with my dad."

"How did they react?"

Lauryn shrugged, "Like any parents would, I guess. My mom started crying."

"Troy's mom started crying, too. She was hysterical, actually. We almost took her to the hospital."

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she's fine now. Troy was able to calm her down."

"How did Troy react?"

"He and I were both shocked. And scared. But we have to roll with it."

"Matthew was livid." Lauryn said. "He was mad at me, like I made this baby by myself, or planned to get pregnant."

"Guys suck."

"And now he has this new girlfriend and I just don't exist, anymore." Lauryn continued. "I understand if you don't want to be with me, but our child deserves to have both parents. It's not fair to him or her."

"He might have an epiphany, and decide he wants to be in his child's life." I was trying to be optimistic. I felt really bad for Lauryn.

Lauryn shook her head, "He's made it clear that he isn't going to be involved. I'd rather my child not be attached, than to get attached to someone and get let down. Then there is no need to get your hopes, only to be let down. I have my parents, but I need Matthew."

I nodded. God, Matthew was a total prick. He deserves to rot in hell.

"If you want, I can have Troy beat him up."

Lauryn smiled. Good thing, because I am not good with people who cry. It makes me nervous. "No, there's no need." She said.

"Are you sure? He'd have no problem doing it."

Lauryn shrugged, "If he keeps being an ass, I might take you up on that offer."

I sighed, heavily, "Well, let's move on. It's bringing us down."

Lauryn wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I completely ruined the mood."

"It's alright."

I handed Lauryn a tissue. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I wiped the mascara off of Lauryn's face. "Now read everything they have on the first trimester."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" My mom asked, walking into my bedroom. "Homework?"<p>

"Just writing a few things down." I replied. "Please remind me to thank Troy everyday for dealing with me all these years."

"Why?" My mom sat down on my bed.

"I was hanging out with Lauryn earlier and her ex is just a complete ass."

My mom gave me a sharp stare. "Watch your language." She warned.

"Sorry. I couldn't think of any other word to describe him. He just decided to up and leave Lauryn. I know I can be a handful 90% of the time, but I can't picture him leaving me, especially if I was pregnant."

"Oh, poor Lauryn."

"Yeah, it's sad. I mean, she has her parents, but it's not the same. They aren't the ones who should have to help her. It should be Matthew."

Mom sighed, "Some guys just suck, don't they?"

"Yeah they do." I agreed. A yawn escaped my lips. "I'm exhausted. It has been a long day."

"And to think you only have 5 more months of this." I knew my mom was being sarcastic.

"Don't remind me."

Mom got up and kissed my forehead, "Get some rest. I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm supposed to start swelling and looking bloated. Can you buy me a couple really big bags of Lays?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll also swing by the local pharmacy and get you some Lunesta to make you look fatigued." She rolled her eyes and let out a snort, "No, I'm not going to feed you sodium."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart."


End file.
